I'm a Believer!
by trishna87
Summary: One shot fic from the Marauders Era. Done for Pottershare on deviantart. Sirius Black meets the girl of his dream on a blind date!


" **Sirius Black** stop hogging the mirror!" exclaimed James Potter. "I'm all for self love and all that good stuff, but seriously Sirius this is **absurd** and unhealthy"

"And seriously James, bad pun old fellow" He threw his **hairbrush** at him. "So Potter, its you, me and Evans and her friend right? This should be good fun," he said winking.

"Lily would be so** angry** if she found out that you're dating someone else, while also seeing her friend! You're asking to get caught mate. All I can say is when she finds out, I'll be glad to happily rub it in and say "I told you so!"

"Oh boo hoo, see I'm all scared and **teary **eyed now!" mocked Sirius. "Are you sure **Hagrid **will able to take care of Moony? I mean it's so close to a full moon I almost feel scared leaving him alone for a date tonight."

"Yeah I know he'll be fine. Ok so we both ready?"

They both looked at their reflections in the mirror. Their tall, lithe bodies looked quite fit in their black robes. However for a change Sirius thought he should brush his hair, and so his long, dark hair was smooth and silky, reflecting the light back.

"So what's her name again?"

Sirius and James arrived at the restaurant, _La Fleur De Blanche_ a little behind schedule. James saw a mane of red hair and approached the table apprehensively.

"James, sometimes I really wonder whether I'm the girl in the relationship or you are" Her green eyes pierced his own brown ones. James was always a little weak in the knees when he stared into her beautiful green eyes. "Well we both know who wears the pants in the relationship," he said winking.

"Very funny James. Remind me to laugh later would you?" Much to his relief she got up and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"So Evans, is it me, you and Potter? I mean I'm not against it or anything… but I didn't know you kids play like that," said a voice highly amused.

"Remind me again why I'm still friends with you Sirius?" She stuck out her tongue. "Your date is here. She just went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit."

"So how come I've never heard of her before? I knew I shouldn't have agreed to a blind date."

"Sirius you be nice to her! She's an exchange student from France. She came over the summer vacations and she'll be with us during our 7th year. So please at least try to make her feel welcome?"

"Bonjour Sirius. How are you?" Sirius turned around to see his date.

And quite simply the moment he laid eyes on her he was gone. The first thing he noticed was her eyes, her beautiful grey eyes. They shone with exuberance. Her heart shaped face was framed with wavy dark brown hair. Her peaches n' cream complexion gave her an ethereal quality. And then when she smiled at him, Sirius Black's heart **melted** for the first time.

James and Lily both stood looking at Sirius, so out of his element for the first time in his life. "Sirius, I believe Selene asked you a question?" Sirius came to, grew red in the face and said "Hi Selene. I'm fine. How are you? Oh how silly of me, would you like to sit down?" Sirius rushed over to her side and held out her chair for her.

"Merci beaucoup Sirius," she said taking a seat. "You look very nice. I like the material of your robe. Very silky." _Thank you mum! _Sirius was very glad his mother had gotten him these robes, and was even twice as glad that he hadn't fed it to his **Fanged Frisbee. **He took a seat opposite her and said "This old thing? Yeah I have a lot of clothes like this one around." James couldn't help but laugh into his hands. "I really like the color of your gown. You don't see such a nice shade of blue so often."

Selene blushed. The four of them were quiet for the next two minutes. Sirius because he couldn't stop staring at her, Selene because she was too busy blushing and James and Lily… well… because they couldn't stop kissing each other. Thankfully the waiter showed up just then. Sirius broke into a smile and said,"So what'll it be girls? Tonight's treat is on me."

The evening went by very pleasantly. It never seemed to be like a double date at all, each couple lost in its own world. Sirius was glad to find out she wasn't just a pretty face. She used to be Seeker on her school's Quidditch team and that she was one of the top students. But he was equally glad to find out that they shared similar passions such as playing their **gameboys**, eating peanut butter with celery sticks, secretly reading _Passionate Trousers_ and other such odd quirks. The time flew by really fast and they realized they were holding up the restaurant. They quickly paid and walked out.

James and Lily excused themselves for a bit and said they had to go 'talk' about some things. Sirius was kind of glad they took off. "Don't worry, I can take you home. I have a car." But Selene was too busy walking down a path a little off the side of the road. "Sirius do you know where this path goes?"

"Yes, it's just a little path to a small pond. With a fountain. It's rather pretty. Actually let's go there. I'll show you something."

They made their way to the pond, talking about school, about friends and family. Things that were more personal, more out of Sirius's comfort zone. But much to his own surprise he was having no problem talking about his family, something he didn't normally do. They soon got to the pond and it looked like they had entered faerie land. The moonlight shone down on them, and the fountain and the pond shimmered. Their was a slight mist and fireflies flitted from bush to bush. Even Sirius took a moment to admire nature at its best. He took Selene's hand and took her to the fountain.

"Usually I'm not one to believe legends and myths, but they say if you throw a sickle into the fountain and make a wish, it's supposed to come true."

Selene smiled. "You can't verify it from personal experience? Well I'll try and break the skeptic in you."

She took a **sickle** out of her purse and held it in her hand. As she closed her eyes and made a wish, Sirius couldn't help but long to kiss her. She opened her eyes and threw it in.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask you what you wished for, but I'll still ask, at the risk of sounding like an idiot."

Selene grinned. "I'll do you one better Sirius; I'll show you what I wished for"

Selene kissed Sirius softly on the lips and Sirius for the first time almost fell back out of surprise. They kissed for a few minutes and finally pulled away.

Sirius drew her back in his arms saying, "Well I guess you just made a believer out of me"


End file.
